Endless Satisfaction
by youngcinderella
Summary: Tony just keeps getting more obsessed.


**For the record, reviews make me very happy...**

-"Will you wake up by my side tomorrow?"

Tony looked at her, trying to hide just how much he hates when his one-night stands ask him that. They already know the answer. He couldn't help wondering why they tend to think that one night will be enough to make the answer a yes. What a childish thought.

-"Tony?" - She asked, still waiting for his answer. Tony simply nodded. She smiled as she got closer to him, so he wrapped his arm around her… He knew that telling her the truth would only be a waste of time.

She eventually fell asleep.

It was probably around five in the morning when Tony got up of the bed, put his black suit back on and, like always, sneaked out of the room.

The playboy grabbed his car keys and headed back to the Avenger Tower.

Once he got there, he realized everyone was sleeping. Tony walked straight to his room. He lay on his bed and tried to fall sleep. Tony never sleeps, except when he gets laid. He had replaced those useless sleeping pills with sex. So he slowly closed his eyes, and after a long while, he fell into a deep sleep, one with no dreams, and no nightmares. Like always.

The next day, the first thing Tony decided to do is go take a shower. He could still smell the sweet and expensive perfume from the girl last night, he hated it.

When he got to the bathroom, he saw the door was closed and the lights were on.

-"Who is it?" Tony asked, a little annoyed by the fact he didn't get to use the bathroom first.

-"It's me Steve."

-"Hurry up, Cap."

Tony decided to have breakfast first, so he went to the kitchen. He saw that in the dining room the other avengers had already begun eating.

After Tony made himself a sandwich he sat on the table, between Bruce and Natasha.

-"I can't believe today is calm again." Natasha complained.

-"Boredom is seriously killing me." Tony said.

-"Well, well you didn't get very bored last night. Did you?" Thor asked in a mocking tune.

Tony smiled with that cheeky smile of his and said "Of course I didn't. In fact, last night was… lovely."

-"_Puaj_, you are such a pig!" Natasha said as she hit Tony in arm, with no force.

All the avengers started laughing.

-"You can do what you want, my friend, but at least take a shower, you smell like a girl!" Thor said.

-"What's wrong with smelling like a girl?" Tony joked "Anyway, even if a wanted to, the Capitan is in the bathroom."

-"Really?" "He's been there for so long!"- Natasha replied

Clint rolled his eyes and said "I have been waiting for him 30 minutes already!"

-"Well, I guess I will go to go check if he didn't get trapped in the toilet, or something." Tony said as he stood up.

-"Guys, you should seriously let the Steve enjoy his bath in peace."

-"Calm down, Bruce, I'm just going to go tell the diva to hurry up."

After saying that, he headed back to the bathroom. As he walked, he started thinking about a project he's been working on lately. He was already beyond space when he got bathroom, so he unconsciously turned the doors handle. And when he was just about to push the door in order to open it… _Wait… it isn't locked…_ Tony's first thought was to remove his hand from the handle and go away. But, the playboy began feeling lots of curiosity. He knew that the only way to make his curiosity stop was by opening the door… And then, he asked himself: _How does Steve's body look like?_ This question didn't help at all, expect, for making Tony produce perverted thoughts about the Capitan.

He started imagining Steve's naked torso. Then, he imagined his chest. Both were being drowned in the hot water the shower was pouring.

Tony imagined Steve's whole body. But, there was a problem. He couldn't seem to imagine his penis. He pictured a few but none of them seem to fit his mental picture. This was bad. After he realized this, Tony's curiosity became enormous. He kept asking himself questions like _how does it look like? _Or_ how big is it?_

After this whole imagination "episode" Tony couldn't seem to make his hand let go of the handle. Until, his logic sense told him to.

He let go of the doors handle.

That only made it worse, his common sense and his curiosity were making him have a dilemma. _Go or open the door? _His hands began trembling as it slowly reached, again, for the handle. That will answer all his interrogatives: _What is his dick's shape? What does his naked chest looks like? How strong are his legs, or his arms?_

And, as he finally opened the door, he asked himself one last question: _Will he realize I'm spying on him?_

The door was barely open, but the tiny space was enough to make Tony realize he will never regret opening that damn door.

Why? Because not a single one of perverted imaginations could compare to what his big brown eyes were looking at. Steve's body was almost perfection.

You could only see his back side. However, that was enough to make the playboy have a little surprise inside his pants. And of course, his "surprise" was very excited. Why wouldn't it be? Tony had always felt sexually attracted to Steve. But this was… _Wow, just, wow._

The super soldier's body was being caressed by the hot water running through his white skin. By watching his backside you could see the man had an amazing back, but, Tony wasn't looking at his back. He was way too distracted with the man's ass. It was firm and had a perfect shape.

The Capitan's hair was soaking wet, so he pulled it backwards. As he was doing this movement, he slowly turned around. Tony was sure their eyes were going to meet_… I'm screwed…_ He wasn't screwed, the second he turned around Tony realized the naked man had this eyes closed. So when he got rid of that preoccupation, he focused on the man's dick. It was so unbelievable that Tony couldn't take it anymore. His own dick was screaming for a touch. He was horny as fuck.

Tony closed the door very slowly so it wouldn't make any noise. He went straight to his room. Once he got there he did what Steve didn't, he locked the door.

He took his pants off as fast as he could, and his bowers followed. He lay on the bed and his hand reached for the penis that wanted to be reached. He didn't wait, he started to jerk off. While he did the Capitan's body haunted his mind and truth is, he didn't mind. In fact, he loved it.

The brown haired man was feeling _way _better than the night before. Just with his hand? No, just with thinking of Steve, he was able to feel just as good as if he were having sex…

The moment Tony's dick was as hard as it could get, he started saying Steve's name between his moans_… "I'm coming, Steve, I'm coming"…_ and when he let a strong moan come out, all that was left to say was: "_I came."_

Tony knew that touching himself hadn't feel _that_ good in a long while. Feeling satisficed made him feel really sleepy, but, before he fell asleep. The playboy looked at this dirty hand and smirked...

-"See you tomorrow, Steve."


End file.
